Candy Alamode
Candy Alamode is a Pop Type brand, and is preferred by Mirei Minami ,Suzu and Eiko. Known Coords 2014 1st Live Collection *Magical Clown Coord *Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord *Toy Box Coord *Dress Burst Toy Box Coord *Exciting Star Coord *Exciting Spade Coord *Exciting Ribbon Coord *Freshly Picked Orange Coord *Freshly Picked Lime Coord *Rainbow Frog Coord *Purple Frog Coord *Sunflower Frog Coord *Cosmic Love Coord *Justice Star Crazy Coord *Ladybug Dot Coord *Ladybug Sky Coord *Ladybug Chic Coord *Colorful Badge Coord *Pastel Badge Coord *Mischievious Badge Coord *Carnival Circus Coord *Cheesecake Circus Coord July 2014 Millefaui Collection Vol.1 * Fruit Cocktail Coord * Mixed Berry Jelly Coord Promotional Coord 2014 * Miracle Berry Coord * Charming Circus Coord * Space Dream Coord * Tropical Sunny Coord * Frog Burst Coord * Sweet Crepe Coord *Ladybug Powerful Coord *Fruit Berry Coord 2014 Limited Live *Deep Red Hibiscus Summer Coord * Autumn Leaf Chestnut Coord Pri Pass Idol Link Collection 2014 *Vivid Star Coord *Happy Color Coord *Popping Star Coord Encore Coord Limited Live *Autumn Leaf Chestnut Coord *Tropical Sunny Coord *Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord *Deep Red Hibiscus Summer Coord 2014 2nd Live Collection *SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord *Natural Frog Coord Cyalume Coord Challenge Collection *Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord October 2014 Millefaui Collection Vol.2. * Smiling Little Cats Coord * Ice Mint Jelly Coord 2015 3rd Live Collection *Wish Ribbon Idol M Coord *Fruit Melon Coord *Zap Valentine Coord *Sweet Valentine Coord *Shot Valentine Coord *Fairy Tale Apple Coord April 2015 Millefaui Collection Vol. 5 *Honey Pot Retro Coord 2015 1st Live Collection *Dream Heart Lace M Coord *Carnival Circus Coord *Justice Star Crazy Coord 2015 2nd Live Collection *Dream Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord *Fresh SoLaMi M Team Cyalume Coord *Marble Donuts Coord *Marble Donuts Spark Coord *Marble Donuts Sweet Coord *Ladybug Sky Coord July 2015 Millefaui Collection Vol.7 *Big Blue Star Sky Coord Dream Theater 2015 2nd Live *Smile! Surprise ☆ Party Coord 2015 Series Promotional Coords *Cheesecake Circus Coord *Popcorn Pompom Coord *Pop'n Ice Cream Coord *Chao SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord *Rainy Rainy Parasol Coord *MPS × Prism Stone Border Long Coord *Mirei Open Shoulder Coord *Everyone Jump Out! Adventure Coord *Flurry Cookies Coord *American Potato Coord *Black and White Monster Coord *Mac Summer Dream Parade Coord 2015 Series Limited Live *Edo Lantern Coord *Creamy Udon Coord *Surprised Haniwa Coord Dream Theater 2015 3rd Live *Summer Suspenseful ☆ Adventure Coord *Baby Pink Clown Coord *Banana Yellow Clown Coord *French Lime Clown Coord 2015 3rd Live Collection *Illusion Sky Idol M Coord 2015 4th Live Collection *Lollipop Pinky Coord Cyalume Miracle Pact Collection *Power Planet Coord November 2015 Millefaui Collection Vol. 9 *Candy Full Check Coord 2015 5th Live Collection *Idol Attorney Olive Coord *Licking Candy Peppermint Coord *Licking Candy Milky Coord Dream Theater 2015 5th Live *Idol Attorney Beige Coord 2015 6th Live Collection *Blue Sky March Coord *Rockin Comical Coord *Vegetable Rockin Comical Coord *Neon Rockin Comical Coord *Shot Valentine Coord *Sweet Valentine Coord *Zap Valentine Coord *Edo Lantern Coord *Creamy Udon Coord *Surprised Haniwa Coord Dream Theater 2015 6th Live *Exotic Hitchhike Coord Dream Theater Dream Parade *Star Marine Splash Coord Divine 2016 Vol.1 Collection *Super Cyalume Mirei Coord *Diamond Check Vivid Coord 2016 Series Divine Idol Promotional Coords *Sparkling Sailor Coord *Sparkling Yellow Sailor Coord *Mirei Ruffled Helm Raglan Coord *Egg Muffin Pop Coord *Polka Dots Frill Pink Coord *Puchu Pop Coord Divine 2016 Vol.2 Collection *Passion Yellow Coord Divine 2016 Vol.3 Collection *Sunflower Blue Swim Coord *Polka Dots Frill Coord Dream Theater 2016 Divine Vol. 3 *Sunflower Aqua Swim Coord *Sunflower Cutie Swim Coord Divine 2016 Vol.4 Collection *Idol Public Prosecutor Mirei Coord *Adventure Checkered Coord Dream Theater 2016 Divine Vol. 5 *New Years Green Coord Divine 2016 Vol.6 Collection *Popping Orange Coord Dream Theater 2016 Divine Vol. 6 *Magical Clown Parakappa Coord *Fruit Tart Coord Idol Time Microphone Collection * Idol Time Microphone Candy Coord 2017 Series Promotional Coords * Freshly Picked Ruby Coord * Summer Frill Mirei Coord * Outing Ribbon Coord * Joypolis Love Coord Time 2017 Vol.1 Collection *Team Super Cyalume Mirei Coord *Carrot Flower Coord Dream Theater 2017 Time Vol.1 *Happy Emblem Aqua Coord Time 2017 Vol.3 Collection * Colorful Retro Yellow Coord Dream Theater 2017 Time Vol. 3 * Smile March Mirei Coord Time 2017 Vol. 6 Collection * American Casual Retro Coord Dream Theater 2017 Time Vol. 7 * American Casual Sky Coord * Rainbow Orange Smile Coord PriPara All Idol Live Vol.1 * Super Cyalume Mirei Cool Color Coord * Rainbow Orange Smile Coord * Cheesecake Circus Coord = Trivia * Alamode is a type of fabric, and a 'dessert a la mode' is served with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. * It is presumed that this is Eiko's preferred brand, due to her casual coord's similarities with the brand's style. This is yet to be officially confirmed. *This is the second brand to have a spin-off brand. *It was the first brand to be shown in the PriPara anime. Gallery See Candy Alamode/Image Gallery. Category:Brands Category:Terminologies Category:Pop Brand Category:Anime Category:Candy Alamode Category:Gameplay Category:Coordlist